Segundas oportunidades
by Dany Ortiz
Summary: despues de que edward cullen deja a bella pasan 7 largos meses en los que piensa en volver, ¿que paso con edward durante ese tiempo? y ¿que pasaria si el hubiese vuelto a ella antes de de llegar con los vulturis?fue mas doloroso de lo que hubiesen imagina
1. Soledad

hola este es mi primer fanfic y se trata sobre que habria pasado si edward cullen hubiera regresado antes de que Bella se aventara del acantilado espero que les guste y que me den muchos comentarios. todos los personajes son de la autora stephenie meyer y el libro es crepusculo porfavor manden sus rivews gracias disfruten

Edward Cullen:

Soledad#1

El día estaba comenzando como cualquier otro, la normalidad de la monotonía me invadía dolorosamente, pero no podía entender porque, hasta que me enfrente a la realidad: ella no estaba conmigo.

Yo me había ido para no volver sin darme cuenta cuanto me dolería aquello. Sabia que seria doloroso al punto de llegar a lo insoportable pero, jamás imagine que seria como perderse en un abismo, nada tenia sentido, las cosas que antes me habían echo seguir adelante ahora no importaban, pero ¿como había pasado esto?, yo sabia que era lo mejor para ella aunque haberla echo sufrir me consumía día a día.

Yo quería volver desde el primer momento, quería sostenerla en mis brazos y decirle que no debía llorar, que en realidad todo era mentira, que yo la amaba con locura y que jamás me iría.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a privarla de una vida normal? Yo estaba condenado a una existencia de vampiro, pero no tenia que ser igual para ella, yo debía buscarle un futuro diferente aunque ella no lo quisiera ¿como iba a privarla de la oportunidad de ser feliz sin tantos sacrificios, y menos el de su alma?, la amaba tanto que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para no arrancarle la oportunidad de la salvación eterna.

No, no lo haría y menos por mi egoísmo de poseerla. Ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella y aunque decía que no le importaba, yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, al menos debía intentarlo, debía de hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano aunque aquello me sobrepasara y me torturara en cada momento que pasaba en soledad, en la soledad que esto me ocasionaba.

Yo estaba muerto en vida en todos los sentidos. Mi cuerpo estaba inerte pero mi interior, que era lo único humano que me quedaba, ahora perecía por haber perdido su compañía, por no poder consolarla y rogarle que me perdonase.

A veces me preguntaba como había sido capas de hacer tal cosa, de donde había sacado aquella fuerza y frialdad para dejarla, la verdad era que no lo sabia, solo suponía que el pensar que estaría mejor sin mi me consolaría el tiempo que me quedara.

Ella olvidaría esos tiempos conmigo aunque buenos, que digo buenos, maravillosos, espectaculares, algo que en mi infierno personal jamás creí posible.

Ella fue la luz que ilumino mi obscuridad y ahora yo mismo me había alejado privándome de su compañía, su anhelada compañía no solo por el amor que sentía hacia ella sino por su suave palpitar, por la vida que yo ya no poseía y ella emanaba a chorros, ella era felicidad, inocencia, astucia, cordialidad y por supuesto, amor.

Ella era mi cielo y yo me había concentrado en convertirlo en el infierno, no solo para mí sino para ella y eso era lo que mas me atormentaba. ¿Como había sido capas de dejarla después de verla romperse ante mí¿Cómo es que yo le había causado tanto sufrimiento si es que la amaba como decía?

Esas preguntas era lo que yo necesitaba para ponerme a pensar enseguida en volver, pero solo duraban pocos segundos en lo que otras aun mas fuertes se apoderaban de mi mente ¿Cómo la privaría de una vida mortal? si la amaba como decía seria capas de dejarla por su bien, por su futura felicidad así muriera en el intento.

Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que nos habíamos separado y no había pasado un solo día en el que dejase de pensar en ella, en esos obscuros y reconfortantes ojos color chocolate que hacían que mi mundo girara con tal rapidez y sentido, ni siquiera sabia como había sido capas de sobrevivir sin ver sus gestos cada mañana, sin escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios mientras dormía, o sin ver lagrimas derramadas por sus mejillas cuando se frustraba.

Pero de un momento a otro, cruzo la idea mas esperanzadora por mi mente, aquella que había negado con tanto ahincó, ya que significaría romper la promesa que le había echo hacia 7 largos y dolorosos meses sin que ella me lo pidiese, la iría a ver, solo verla, desde la lejanía y obscuridad de un seco rincón en el que no pudiese divisarme, solo para asegurarme que estaba bien, serian unos cuantos segundos o tal vez minutos para contrarrestar aquel vacio que dejaba su ausencia en mi vida-si es así como se le podía llamar a esta existencia fría y vacía en la que me encontraba- tal vez el verla feliz y recuperada me ayudaría a seguir adelante , aunque debía prometerme a mi mismo que solo seria por eso, no le hablaría, ni esperaría a que Bella durmiera para escuchar sus sueños en la obscuridad de la noche, no, no me lo permitiría si la encontraba feliz

pero¿ y si no era así¿Y si ella estaba destrozada e inconsolable como yo¿Seria capas de dejarla de nuevo¿Como?, no podía darme el lujo de pensar en algo que me hiciera desistir de esto ahora, no ahora que había tomado la decisión que le brindaría sentido a todo por escasos instantes, pero que atesoraría por siempre, como lo había echo con los anteriores recuerdos de ella durante el tiempo en que no la había tenido a mi lado.

En ese momento me levante, tome mi chaqueta y me la puse a pesar de saber que no la necesitaría y me dirigí a la puerta con decisión, sintiendo esperanza en cada paso que me formulaba en dar, en esos momentos no pensaba en nada que no fuese Bella, nada que no fuese tenerla en mis brazos y aunque me odiaba por esto, en mi interior deseaba encontrarla tan destrozada como lo estaba yo y de esa manera poder quedarme a su lado sin necesidad de sentirme culpable y brindarnos ese calor que tanto añoraba y necesitaba con desesperación.

yo se que esta extraño pero porfavor si quieren que siga subiendo capitulos diganlo en los rivews grax


	2. Decisiones

hola, denuevo yo, ya puse otro capitulo para dejarlos mas picas buajajaj y si les gusta diganme y seguire subiendo y a los que no les guste tambien dejen sus comentarios, este es mi primer fic y estoy experimentando grax disfrutenlo

Decisiones #2

Hacia 5 horas que había abordado mi automóvil con ansias y no había bajado el velocímetro de los 190 km/h a menos que fuese necesario, pensaba en que cada minuto que transcurría era uno menos para ver a la razón de mi existencia, a la persona que se robaba cada uno de mis pensamientos con su sonrisa y su mirada penetrante en la que me dispondría a descifrar su mente como tantas otras veces, ya que Bella era la única persona a la que no podía leerle la mente.

Pero mas que otra cosa pensaba en verla, en observar su hermoso rostro pálido y sus hermosos y profundos ojos en los que sentía que podría fundirme por la calidez que desbordaban, me la imaginaba segura entre mis brazos, reconfortándola y dispuesto a recompensarla por cada momento que no habíamos pasado juntos.

Estaba dispuesto a arrodillarme ante ella y pedirle perdón, rogarle que me dejase entrar a su vida si aun no era demasiado tarde, le diría que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese con tal de que volviera a ser mía y que ella me permitiese entregarme en mi totalidad.

Pensaba en sostenerla entre mis brazos y besarla como no lo había echo nunca por las precauciones que siempre hacia con el afán de preservar su vida humana, pero ahora estaba seguro que no la mataría, aunque su aroma me torturase, el estar sin ella era peor que la muerte y no lo permitiría de ninguna marera y mucho menos por mi causa.

La atesoraría como a nada en mi vida y estaríamos juntos por el resto de la eternidad…

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había estado pensando durante todo el camino ¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?! Me había dicho a mi mismo que solo iría a ver como se encontraba y que reprimiría todos mis anhelos por su bienestar, que lo único que haría seria verificar su felicidad y después seguiría con mi vida pensando que ella estaba bien.

Lo hacia por ella y por mi, pero claramente mi subconsciente se aferraba a la segunda-y deseaba que mas probable -opción la cual consistía en encontrarla destrozada por mi partida y que estuviese ansiosa al igual que yo por verme volver, y que de este modo no nos separáramos nunca mas, pero para eso tendría que esperar a las circunstancias con la que me encontrara al volver y todo dependería de los acontecido en los 7 meses anteriores.

Mi rostro se ilumino en una ancha sonrisa al observar en la lejanía aquel letrero que jamás creí volver a ver. "Bienvenido a Forks".

Estaba a escasos minutos de Bella y tuve la reacción de aumentar la velocidad pero recordé que al ser un pequeño pueblo no era prudente espantar a alguien con un Volvo a más de 100 km/h.

Observe el calmado pueblo y decidí dejar escondido el Volvo en mi anterior hogar ya que el toparme con el jefe de policía Swan (el padre de Bella) era un problema al que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

Al llegar a mi antiguo hogar sentí nostalgia al creer que allí había sido donde todo había terminado, allí había tomado la decisión de dejarla después de su cumpleaños y el intento de asesinato de Jasper inundo mis pensamientos, un nudo apareció en mi garganta al recordarlo, pero no debía pensar en eso ahora, menos ahora que ya estaba a escasos minutos de Bella o al menos eso creía.

Corrí por el bosque y cruce el pueblo mas rápido de lo que creí, corría con vigor y entusiasmo, en mi rostro podía sentir una sonrisa que creía muerta desde hacia tanto, y en ese momento divise su casa, aquella casa donde tantas veces le había demostrado mi cariño, aquel lugar al que había anhelado volver desde el primer momento, ya que sabia que ella estaría allí, pero algo no encajaba, estaba la patrulla por lo que Charlie debía de estar allí pero había un espacio vacio donde debía de estar una destartalada camioneta roja, mi sonrisa se desvaneció y fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor al pensar en lo que habría pasado, podía sentir su aroma con una fortaleza increíble lo que significaba que no hacia mucho que se había ido pero ¿a donde? .

Espere por media hora entre los arboles y la desesperación me había invadido a tal grado que ya no me sentía con el autocontrol para desistir de comenzar a gritar su nombre por todo el pueblo hasta que ella me respondiese.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil, me sorprendí al reconocer el numero, era de Alice, yo le había pedido que no me llamase a menos que fuese algo urgente por lo que respondí inmediatamente, ella debía saber donde me encontraba y lo que planeaba hacer gracias a su don de la precognición así que sentí curiosidad por lo que tendría que decirme.

-Hola Alice que sucede-

-Edward, estoy tan feliz, yo sabia que lo harías pero solo quería llamarte para decirte que no seas cabezota y que la esperes, ella volverá en poco tiempo, estaba con un grupo de licántropos- Alice menciono la palabra con cierta repugnancia que yo compartía- ya sabes los quilute, pero…

-¡¿Qué!? Has dicho licántropos, ella que rayos tendría que hacer allí, porque no me lo habías dicho antes, que tal si la lastiman o algo le sucede, con la suerte de Bella sabes que todo es posible. Alice no me puedo creer que no me hayas dicho y…-

- Edward cállate ahora viene de camino a casa "sana y salva" -remarco las palabras con cierto enojo- y he visto que tu estabas apunto de perder la cabeza, espera Edward solo unos cuantos minutos mas ¿si? Y la tendrás contigo.

- Alice de que diantres estas hablan…

En ese momento me colgó y yo estaba fúrico¿Cómo es que Alice sabía que Bella estaba con licántropos y no me había dicho nada¿Que no sabía las consecuencias de lo que eso podría ocasionar para ella? No, claro que ella lo sabía, esto lo hablaríamos largo y tendido cuando la viera, yo…

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado el inconfundible ronroneo del motor de Bella hasta que aparco el automóvil en la entrada y fue ahí cuando olvide que era lo que tenia que reclamarle a Alice, de cualquier manera ya nada importaba, solo me concentre en ella, en el amor de mi vida, mi temperamento se sosegó automáticamente al verla bajar de su camioneta, intente divisar su hermoso rostro pero cuando lo hice sentí un vacio en el estomago, mi mayor temor se había materializado, lo que tanto había rogado que no sucediera y por lo que me había odiado, se había hecho realidad al final de el día, ella tenia una hermosa y banca sonrisa en el rostro, era esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba observar pero a la vez detestaba desde lo mas hondo de mi ser.

Ella estaba feliz, mi partida no le había impedido rehacer su vida con normalidad, ella había echo lo que yo tanto me había resistido a hacer, seguir adelante. Lo había logrado y yo me odiaba ahora más que nunca por haberla dejado, me detestaba, ella no se veía del todo bien pero se veía razonablemente feliz.

Simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era tan hermosa, mi ángel, en ese instante me concentre en pensar que a eso había venido y que era por eso que la había dejado, que yo sabía que esa posibilidad estaba latente aunque lo detestara, ahora tendría que dejarle seguir con su vida aunque me partiera por dentro. Me sentí decepcionado por ella, aunque sabia que ella había echo lo que yo le había pedido hacer, no podía entender como es que me había olvidado y yo no había sido capas de sacarla de mi mente en ningún momento, sentía que el sufrimiento me carcomía por dentro y no pude hacer otra cosa que observarla entrar por la puerta principal de su casa.

Me calme después de algunos segundos y me concentre en escuchar la conversación que tenia con Charlie pero dentro de mi, algo revivió al escuchar su dulce y armoniosa voz era como si lo hubiese esperado por siglos y ahora se me permitía volver a ser espectador de tal sonido que me inundaba de alegría, ya comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que la dejaría y que volvería a mi vida sin sentido y soledad.

-Hola Papá-la escuche decir.

-hola Bella-

- Wau ¿esta sonriendo?- Oí pensar a Charlie mientras comentaba

-te has divertido en La Push-

-si papa, la he pasado con Jacob y sus amigos en la playa, a estado genial, no creí que me divertiría tanto… y como te a ido a ti ¿ya cenaste?-

-No, es que te estaba esperando cariño¿se te ocurre algo que podamos comer?-

-si creo que queda un poco de espagueti de ayer lo siento, no deje nada nuevo para hoy-

-no importa seguro sabrá bien-Mientras sea comestible, yo me apunto-lo escuche mascullar para sus adentros

-Ahora te lo caliento Papá y por cierto yo ya comí, así que me subiré a recostar, fue un largo día-

Después de que escuche el sonido del microondas y la pequeña puerta cerrarse, supuse que Bella escaparía lo mas rápido posible de esa escena para librarse del interrogatorio que Charlie le tenia preparado,-nadie necesitaba el don de leer la mente para saber eso- bella era lo suficientemente intuitiva para ver lo que se avecinaba. Rápidamente se despidió de su padre con unas calurosas –buenas noches-, subió ansiosa a su habitación y se recostó de golpe en su cama no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para mayor privacidad.

Yo me traslade mas cerca de su ventana para verla mejor aunque no lo necesitaba pero deseaba sentir con más fuerza su aroma y ver su rostro por última vez antes de mí último y verdadero adiós.

Recordé y memorice aun más sus facciones, borre de mi mente la última vez que la había visto, destrozada ante mí, llorando y rogándome que no me fuera y me concentre en verla feliz, yo le había echo una promesa y la cumpliría.

Seria como si nunca hubiera existido y no entorpecería el arduo trabajo que ella había realizado en estos meses por mi egoísmo, la dejaría seguir pero me quedaría una noche más, solo una mas, seria la que me acompañaría por siempre hasta el final.

La contemple arreglar una maleta que se había llevado y poner todo en orden en su habitación, cuando hubo terminado se sentó en la orilla derecha de su cama, la mas próxima a la ventana y la contemplo con cierto interés, yo sabia que no podría verme por la obscuridad pero juraría que me sentía estar allí.

Unos momentos después se dejo caer en su cama y yo, decidí irme sin entrometerme en su vida. No seria capas de lastimarla mas, simplemente no me lo permitiría.

Cuando me acomode y me dispuse a dar el primer paso que desencadenaría la mas dolorosa y cobarde de mis huidas, un débil pero audible sollozo me detuvo y me quede paralizado, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina y no pude evitar volverme hacia su ventana con mucha cautela.

Ella lloraba sobre su cama, lloraba desesperadamente y fue ahí cuando lo oí, oí aquellas palabras que necesitaba para darme esperanzas, y mas importante aun para quedarme, ella pronuncio mi nombre.

–Edward-

-donde estas-

-te necesito-

Si hubiese sido capas de llorar, lo habría echo en ese mismo momento, ahí, algo grande cambio en mi interior. La luz que le daba sentido a mi vida volvía a brillar en lo mas alto de mi existencia y con mas intensidad que nunca dándome ilusión por seguir adelante y vivir en compañía de lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo.

Bella.

bueno han llegado al final de otro capitulo y me gustaira que dejaran reviews buenos y malos , ya saben, para crecer bye pasenala bien.


	3. Esperanza

hola de nuevo, me moria de ganas de subir este fick desde hace 3 dias pero me habian dicho que me esperara a que subieran mas comentarios, ya no importa porque porfin llego, aun hay una incognita, estoy pensando en terminarlo en un capitulo mas PERO si ustedes suben sus comentarios y dependiendo de el gusto que aya talvez lo subire a 6 capitulos todo dependera de ustedes asi que manden sus reviews y nos leeremos pronto disfruten

Esperanza #3

Me quede ahí parado, sin poder mover ni un músculo, una explosión de sentimientos detono dentro de mi, yo no lo podía creer, ella aun me necesitaba, aun me amaba, al igual que yo, y cada minuto que estaba sin mi le hacia tanto daño como a mi el estar sin ella.

Tuve el impulso de cruzar corriendo por su ventana y besarla, estrecharla en un abrazo que durara más que la eternidad misma si eso fuera posible.

No podía pensar en otra cosa, pero me obligue a tranquilizar el impulso de consolarla, no sabia como hacerlo pero lo logre. Me senté de nuevo a observarla.

Cada gesto, cada lagrima y me sentí mas culpable que nunca, nos había sometido a ambos a un sufrimiento que no había servido de nada, ella seguía igual que cuando la había dejado solo que había echo un esfuerzo mayor que el mío en salir adelante pero sin éxito alguno.

Después de casi una hora entre lágrimas y sollozos se quedo dormida, en ese momento yo me propuse descifrar que era lo que en realidad pasaba con Bella, cual era la situación en cuestión.

Ella siempre hablaba en sueños todo lo que le sucedía y yo solo debía esperar a que su sueño fuese lo suficientemente profundo para escuchar en que situación se encontraba, lo que no tardo mucho.

Había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta como siempre lo hacia en tiempos anteriores, cuando me esperaba llegar en la noche para tararearle su nana, tuve el impulso de rosar sus mejillas con mis dedos, pero temí que mi gélido toque la despertase y tuviese que volver a irme.

Comenzó a hablar primero mencionando mi nombre y me pedía que me quedase, supuse de inmediato que era una pesadilla sobre aquel trágico día en el que me había ido y sentí un vacio en el estomago, después de eso dijo que me amaba y una sonrisa curvo mi rostro, mi fuero interno saltaba y gritaba de alegría pero eso me duro poco.

Segundos después pronuncio el nombre de Jacob, un amigo licántropo quilute que siempre la había querido a pesar de ser varios años menor que ella y supuse que era por lo que repentinamente su olor me desagradaba, tenia la marca de los hombres lobo por todo el cuerpo y eso me enfurecía sobremanera, no podía creer que mi partida la hubiese orillado a tener compañías tan desagradables como esas y mas que ella los mencionara en sueños.

Me senté alado de su cama y decidí que el echo de que ella hubiese pronunciado mi nombre en sueños era suficiente prueba de que me seguía amando, me quedaría toda la noche con ella y al día siguiente le pediría de rodillas si era necesario que se volviera conmigo y que por favor terminara con nuestro sufrimiento si aun era posible, si ella aun me aceptaba.

Decidí que ya nada importaba y que si ya había pensado en hacer todo eso mañana no pasaría nada si me quedaba con ella desde esta noche, el verdadero asunto era que no podía dejar de mirarla, deseaba recostarme a su lado y juguetear con sus cabellos, rosar las comisuras de sus labios con los míos y estrecharla contra mi con fuerza, no tanta porque podría lastimarla pero la suficiente para sentir su calor a mi lado.

Reí para mis adentros al pensar en eso, no podía creer que había sobrevivido sin esos momentos a lo largo de tanto tiempo, ahora ya nada podría apartarme de ella, solo su decisión me haría quedarme o irme y podía casi jurar que me aceptaría de nuevo, lo deseaba, rogaba que fuese así, quería despertarla y pedírselo pero la incertidumbre me inundo al no saber a ciencia cierta lo que me respondería. "como odiaba no poder leerle la mente" ni saber lo que en realidad estaba soñando, pero sabia que Bella lo prefería así.

De un momento a otro la tome de entre la esquina de la cama en la que se encontraba y la sostuve en mis brazos, se veía tan frágil, -extrañaba verla allí, conmigo- la deposite en medio de su cama y la envolví con el cobertor de la manera mas dulce que pude, cuidándola como si fuese de un cristal delicado y en cualquier momento pudiese romperse o despertar que para ese momento seria lo mismo, si se rompía el cristal no quedaría nada y si ella despertaba todo podría terminaría tan rápido que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, tenia miedo a que me rechazara, pero intente enfocarme en sentarme a su lado y acariciar su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos, ella había dejado de moverse y de hablar, solo respiraba tranquila y acompasadamente.

Mientras tanto yo disfrutaba de su cálido y dulce aroma, era como la duce miel en el paladar, era como beber agua después de días y días de sed. Me sentía reconfortado con el simple echo de estar a su lado, no quería que aquel momento terminara, solo deseaba que ella pudiese sentir lo mismo por mi y ansiaba decirle "ya estoy aquí, he vuelto y no te volveré a dejar, por favor aceptarme de nuevo".

Pero en esos momentos me conforme con recostarme a su lado y envolverla con mis brazos, observándola dormir de nuevo a mi lado, me jure a mi mismo en cada momento que no la volvería a hacer sufrir nunca mas mientras ella permaneciera a migo. Haría todo lo posible para jamás lastimarla de nuevo.

AnnePD:

Adivinen que?? ya se acabo otro capitulo pero prometo subir pronto asique no desesperen y porfavor todo aquel que lea esto suba un rewiew para saber sus opiniones y para crecer en todo este rollo de la escritura GRACIAS y vuelvan pronto para un capitulo mas de Bella y Edward


	4. Declaración

hola a todos, bueno creo que este sera el ultimo, lo desidire en un par de dias espero que les guste y que sea lo que espperan disfrutenlo

PD: cambie la posdata de hasta abajo jejetalvez les interese a algunas que ya lo leyeron buajajaja

Declaración #4

La mañana había llegado mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, ansiaba su despertar pero al mismo tiempo no quería que aquello terminase, no soportaba el echo de pasar ni un momento mas sin Bella, simplemente no sabia como viviría si no estaba a mi lado, asique me aferre mas a ella, acomode mi rostro entre su cabello e inhale profundamente, repentinamente se movió al acomodarse entre las sabanas y yo me pare con un movimiento brusco que hizo que la cama se moviese a tal velocidad que cuando abrió los ojos parecía desconcertada, pero momentos después pregunto, como si lo hiciera desde siempre pero sin esperar respuesta:

¿Edward?

Rápidamente me acomode en la mecedora que había en una esquina de su cuarto sin dejar de observar su hermoso rostro

-siento haberte despertado, ha sido una torpeza de mi parte.

Ella me miraba con sus enormes ojos color chocolate, estupefactos, como si acabase de ver a un muerto y la verdad es que hablando en el sentido literal ella estaba viendo uno, o al menos alguien que debería de estarlo. Después de un segundo al ver que no podía decir nada por el impacto intente comenzar con la conversación.

-Siento haber entrado a tu habitación sin preguntar, se que no estuvo bien pero necesito hablar contigo de un asunto urgente.-

Ella sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos

-esto no puede ser, no es verdad, tu… no…puedes estar aquí, esto no esta pasando-

Se dio la vuelta y escondió el rostro entre la almohada. El terror me inundo por dentro¿acaso ella no quería verme?

-lo siento, sino quieres verme me iré, se que no tengo derecho a entrometerme en tu vida ahora pero solo necesito que me escuches antes de que tomes una decisión¿lo harías?

Ella no reaccionaba asique me levante de la mecedora y me acerque lentamente hasta el borde de su cama

-Bella ¿quieres que me valla, si así lo deseas lo hare y no volveré, lamento haber roto mi promesa es solo que…

Ella se levanto estrepitosamente de entre las sabanas y me miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

Fue ahí cuando no pude contenerlo mas y comencé a suplicarle y a decirle que la amaba.

-Bella perdóname, no era mi intención lastimarte, solo buscaba lo mejor para ti, quería que tuvieras otras oportunidades, no podía dejar que decidieras sin ver todas las opciones pero yo… yo te sigo amando, te he amado a cada momento, no ha habido un solo día sin que piense en ti en lo mucho que te he lastimado, dejarte ha sido el peor de mis errores, si tan solo me lo permites yo… -

No sabia que mas decir, ella no respondía y solo me miraba confusa como si cuestionara su salud mental, lo único que podía leer en su rostro era dolor.

-por favor Bella respóndeme, lo que sea pero, di algo-

Se enderezo un poco más, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, solo mascullo una frase que me dejo perplejo.

-Me estoy volviendo loca, no es real, el…tu no me amas-

-Bella, te e amado cada segundo de mi vida desde que te conocí, si te mentí fue por que creí que yo era lo único que te impedía dar paso hacia una vida normal pero me di cuenta que estar sin ti me carcome cada día y tenia que saber si a ti te pasaba los mismo¿es así¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? Solo eso necesito saber.

-¿Porque Edward, porque me dices esto ahora?-

-Porque mi ser no puede continuar ni un minuto mas sin ti, pero si decidiste seguir adelante y no hay lugar para mi en tu corazón, yo lo entenderé es lo que te pedí que hicieras, solo dímelo-

En sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada de calidez, una mirada que tanto añoraba, habría sido capas de sobrevivir la peor de las adversidades por volver a observarla y pensándolo bien, lo hice, la peor de mis adversidades había sido estar lejos de ella y por fin había terminado, sin darme cuenta, Bella se abalanzo sobre mi entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, de un momento a otro volvíamos a ser uno y ella no paraba de sollozar

-te amo Edward, te amo, no se como e pasado estos meses sin ti, pero cada día a sido como estar muerta en vida, sin nada que me hiciese seguir, nada tenia sentido, solo esperaba un milagro y por fin mi milagro llego, volviste a mi, volviste pero…-

Rápidamente se enderezo para mirarme con preocupación y dolor yo solo pude preguntar

-¿que sucede?-

-¿te quedaras cierto¿volviste para quedarte verdad? Dímelo Edward por favor o yo…yo no –

Rápidamente volví a acercarla hacia mi con un dulce abrazo, acomodando su rostro entre mi pecho y me propuse a besar su frente, era el mismo olor que recordaba pero yo había cambiado, nada me haría separarme de ella, ni siquiera mi sed por su sangre.

-no volveré a irme nunca, no seria capas de vivir ni un momento más sin mi razón de existir, te amo Bella y te amare siempre-

Deslice las yemas de mis dedos por su barbilla y la atraje hacia mi rostro para presionar mis fríos labios en los de ella.

Cada sabor, cada textura, todo era mejor de cómo lo recordaba y ella movía sus labios insistentemente sobre los míos, eso era lo único que en realidad me importaba, todo recobraba sentido y mi obscuridad terminaba por la intensa luz de una hermosa vela al final de un largo pasillo.

bueno espero que les aya gustado y dejen sus Reviews ya habri la categoria de anonimos que no sabia que existia pero bueno gracias por haberme leido, espero poder subir otro fanfick pronto y que nos volvamos a encontrar, lo mas seguro es que sea en la seccion de vampiros jejej estoy trabajando en uno, que tengan una hermosa existencia y a los q ya me dejaron opiniones grax a giselita, sol, mari-cullen,ady-maniguis,3rill cullen, kiria hathaway swan, BECKI, ady, elisabet weasley cullen  
y andeli enserio cada que leia sus reviews me reia mucho y me animaban a seguir escribiendo, de echo quiero pedir unas opiniones para ver si hay un 5 o 6 capitulos, agrege a alagunas de ustedes al msn y las que tambien quieran agregenme a su msn o diganme en un Review su msn y lo tomare en cuenta graicas

Atte: Anne Cullen


End file.
